


From The Moment We Met

by softreyes



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreyes/pseuds/softreyes
Summary: carlos and tk like to write sappy love letters to each other that they read when they miss the other
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	From The Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work on here, it was inspired from red white and royal blue by casey mcquiston bc i love love letters

Dear Carlos, 

I miss you even right after I see you. I think about those hours that we lay together and don't speak and the times that we just talk for hours on end. You make me feel so grounded all the time. I don't get it. You're so levelheaded. I'm just... not. I guess being a cop helps with that. Then again, firefighters should too and I definitely don't. That's okay though. You're levelheaded enough for the two of us. One of my favorite things is when I see you on runs. Seeing you reminds me that I have someone waiting for me on the other side of this. You worry me though. You're always so close to the danger, I know I am too but you literally have the chance of being shot all the time. I hope you remember that you also have someone waiting for you on the other side of your job. 

Always yours, TK 

\---------------------------

TK,

I didn't realize you were a love letters type of boyfriend. It's cute. And trust me, you worry me all the time. Even when you were adamant about not having a boyfriend, you worried me. I remember seeing Michelle and her crew bring you out after you got shot. I froze up. I stayed at the scene and back at the station afterwards, but you were the only thing on my mind. I almost didn't go to the hospital. First, I didn't think you wanted me to. But then Michelle texted me 'you better get your ass to the hospital before I come and drag you there myself. i know you're worried'. So I went. I just wanted to see that you were okay. That you were alive. Your dad told me to sit with you and I did. I did and I told you how I felt, even though you couldn't hear me. Did I ever tell you that I absolutely love it when you wear my clothes? Because I do. When I come home and you're in bed, wearing one my hoodies, it makes me incredibly happy. Plus you look so cute in them. Some other things I love are your little smile that you always seem to have anymore, those beautiful green eyes, the way your hands fit perfectly with mine, your passion. God, Tyler Kennedy, your passion is my absolute favorite thing about you. You will always fight for and protect the people you care about- even if it means that you're going to do something insane like stealing a firetruck. You are my favorite person in the world.

Adoringly, Carlos

\---------------------------

Carlos, 

That was cheesy as hell. I love it. And you. When you told me that you loved me, I was terrified because every time I love someone, something bad happens. I'm putting faith in the world and loving you with everything I have. And for the last time, the firetruck thing wasn't even my idea. I can just hear the laughter when you read this. And that's another favorite thing. Your laugh. You don't do it often. When you do it, I can't help but smile. Another thing I love is how you've easily slid into being around my friends and family. Everyone at the station loves you. Mainly because you can cook but also because you are incredibly fun to be around. My parents love you, and that's a first because they have hated every single boyfriend I've had since I was 19. Then again, you're the best boyfriend that I've ever had. None of them cared like you do. And none of them were as supportive of my sobriety as you are. They always had some comment about me not drinking. You love it because that means you never need to be a designated driver. Drunk you is also something I always love to see. You're very... affectionate when you're drunk. It's endearing. I love your concentration face. When I visit you at work and you're looking through reports and you don't notice me yet. You're very dedicated and I love that. That's why you're going to make a wonderful detective one day. Oh and the reason I love wearing your hoodies is because they smell like you and it's comforting especially after long shifts. You are a comforting presence, especially when I've had rough days. Just seeing you helps. I really hope if you're having a bad shift, you think of me because I'm always going to be here to comfort you the way you comfort me. 

Love, TK 

\---------------------------

Tyler, 

I know you hate being called Tyler, or worse Tyler Kennedy, but I love seeing your reaction every time I say it. I remember when Marjan overheard me call you that and she called you that for a week straight. You're strength truly astounds me. Even when you're broken down, you are still so so strong and I love that about you. There are so many things I could say but I'm gonna talk about something else. I love the reactions you have whenever I speak in spanish. The way that you hold on to me when you're sleeping. How your eyes light up whenever you see me at the firehouse. The way that you're always ready to help anyone. Even if you get hurt in the process. It's incredible. I really got lucky with you even if you don't think so. I love you to the end of the earth Tyler Kennedy Strand, and it's not stopping any time soon. 

Affectionately yours, Carlos


End file.
